In industrial applications, in particular, the automotive sector, ever-increasing requirements are being imposed for the combination of the most diverse materials. Sheet metal materials, in particular, have a considerable role to play in this respect. Combinations of light alloy and steel are not uncommon in this context, since different requirements are expected of the different component parts of a sheet metal blank, for example, in terms of its deformability and stability. The ability to connect together different sheet metal materials from different groups of materials, for example, steel and aluminum, albeit by no means straightforwardly, calls for the use of elaborate methods of connection, for example, riveting, crimping or overlapping with third materials, which involves additional processing, handling and, above all, material costs and space requirements.
Familiar from the prior art in DE 10 2008 036 435 B4 is a method for manufacturing a semi-finished material having the ability, as an endless hybrid strip, to connect together materials from different groups of materials. However, a disadvantage associated with the prior art is that an additional cost is involved in order to manufacture, cut to length and convey the semi-finished material for processing with further semi-finished materials.